Teri Galliyan
by YRSTMP
Summary: Hello everyone...this one is a brand new Dareya story...set on the current track...hope you all like it...contains Abhirika moments too...just peep in...
1. The sadful confession

**IHello everyone... this is a brand new story on Dareya... hope you all like it...enjoy!**

**Teri Galliyan**

'Abhijeet...sambhal ke...'Daya said as he pulled him away from a bullet whizzing past his arm...

'Aaj kisi bhi haalat mein...iske saare aadmiyon ke saath ise pakadna hai...' Abhijeet said...hiding...

'Haan Abhijeet...'he said as he shot down a goon at a distance. ...

They were across a heavy encounter with the criminals with bullets flying from each side ceaselessly. They had been directed that at least three or four of them must be caught alive.

'Abhijeet, main uss side se jaata hoon...' Daya said pointing to a corner in the godown...

'Theek hai Daya. ...par sambhal ke...'

Daya went to the side where Freddy, Pankaj, Shreya and Purvi were fighting the goons...leaving Abhijeet with Sachin and Nikhil.

'Freddy, udhar jaao...' he directed them...

He went immediately.

'Pankaj, Purvi, udhar...' he said pointing to the other direction...

'Shreya...mere peeche...' he said finally after they had gone.

It had been his habit to keep her with him...always...since many months...whenever they went for investigation or for nabbing the criminals...he didnot want to do it knowingly, but he did it just unconsciously...

She obeyed him unquestionably...she just loved to be with him always...though nowadays he only talked about cases and criminals with her...but she loved it too...she always wanted to be near him...they investigate together and work together...but very soon...she thought...it will all be over when she will be married to Siddharth...her parents and in-laws will want her to stay at home...definetely...

'Shreya sambhal ke...'he shouted...

Her thoughts had made her to unknowingly make her way infront of a goon who was about to fire her in the head straight...but Daya dodged infront of her pushing her at one of the high platforms nearby...the bullet from the goon hit him straight it his chest missing his heart by an inch perhaps...

'Aaaaaaaaaaah...'he cried in pain...making her to jolt back to reality...she immediately shot dead the criminal and went to him who was already fainting...with bleeding seemingly endless...he was writhing in pain on the floor...which was full of blood by now...

Everyone had gathered to the spot by now...the leftover goons had escaped by now...

'Daya...Sir...aapko kuch nahi hoga...please sir...aankhen khuli rakhiye sir...please sir...'Shreya was panicky...cursing her stupid thoughts...

'Daya...himmat rakho...kuch nahi hoga tumhe...' Abhijeet said in the panic...

'Ambulance aa rahi hai sir 5 minute mein...' Freddy said...wiping his tears...which emerged on seeing his beloved senior in such a dying state...

'Main...n...nahi...bachunga...ab...aaaah...'he said moaning in extreme pain...

'Nahi Sir...aapko kuch nah...'

'Nahi Shreya. ...meri jindagi yehi tak thi...aur...au...isse pehle...ki...aaaaah...main mar jaaun...main...tumse...kuch...aaaah...kuch...kehna...chhata tha...'

She listened to him without another word...

'I love you Shreya. ...' he said and collapsed lifeless on the floor...

The godown which was full of bullet noises a moment before...turned as silent as a graveyard...

Every single person was weeping ...but one person was not at all tearful...

'Shreya. ..kyaa kar rahi ho...' Abhijeet asked her...

Shreya was standing six feet away from Daya's body...her gaze down at his face...

She didnot reply...not a word spilled out of her throat...

Her hand made its way to her back...and a cold, mettalic, deadly thing came to the view of everyone...

'Yeh kyaa hai...Shreya kyaa kar rahi ho?'

She pointed the thing to her forehead. ...

'Daya Sir ke bina mere jeene ka koi matlab nahi hai...'she said...

'Nahiiiiii...Shreya. ...' they shouted. ...

'I love you too Daya Sir...' she wanted to make everyone to hear this...even her parents but alas only her colleagues were around...

A gunshot!

**So how was it? Please review guys and tell me if you like it and if you would like to read the next part...see you all soon...!**


	2. The Shock

**Hello everyone. ...here is the next part of the story...enjoy! **

**Chapter 2- The****shock**

Shreya sat up on bed panting...she was drenched in sweat from head to toe...her hairs stood stiff on her body as she wiped the sweat off her face thinking of her excruciating nightmare...

'Yeh...sapna...tha...aaah...' she felt relieved...it was the worst dream she had ever had in her life...her Daya Sir dying before her...she shivered on even thinking about it...

'Hey bhagwaan...kitna darawna sapna tha...'she thanked God sincerely that it was all a bad dream only...

She switched on the bed lamp and took her watch in her hand...

13th February- 3:30 a.m...

'Ohh...Subah ke sade teen...so jaati hoon...'she thought...

But she could not sleep...rather closing her eyes made hed even more anxious...now sleep was miles away from her...only one face came coming before her eyes repeatedly...2

'Daya sir...' she spoke heavily...

She stood up from the bed and went to her balcony...she sat on the chair beside the wall and closed her eyes...the cool breeze blowing made her face to glow once more as some very happy and beautiful memories came rushing back to her...enjoying the memories, she muttered despondently...

'Bas...ab toh sirf yaadein hi reh jayengi...huh...Daya Sir...aakhir kyun ho raha hai mere saath yeh sab? Main hi kyun ?' But the answers were unavailable to her at the moment...

**Next morning:CID Bureau**

Everyone was working on a case ...though she had arrived early, it seemed that she was the last one to reach.

After a while, they noticed her. ...

'Shreya...tum kab aayii? 'asked Abhijeet.

'Thodi der pehle Sir...'

'Accha. ...hamlog toh raat se hi yahin hain...'

'Sab log sir ?' She was surprised.

'Nahi bas main, Daya aur Acp saab...sade 3 baje raat mein emergency case aaya tha...hame jaana pada tha...aaj toh encounter se din hi shuru hua hai...pata nahi aur kitni goliyaan chlani padengi aaj...' he said studying a file. ...

'Kyaa...subah hi encounter. ...?'she was a bit shocked. ...and a bit worried too...

' Haan. ...par...yeh tum kyun pareshan ho gayii? Koi baat hai kyaa? '

'Nahi Sir...bas aise hi...woh bas ...itna poochana tha ki aap dòno theek hain na...matlab...' she couldn't find the words to ask what she meant...without disclosing her worry too...

'Arre Shreya. ...yeh kaisi baatein kar rahi ho tum...main toh tumhaarae saamne khada hoon...aur Daya bhi bilkul theek...'

They glanced at Daya together. ...only Abhijeet was able to observe that he was staring them from a distance. ...from the beginning. ...

As they saw him...he turned away his eyes...

'Shreya. ...kyaa baat hai...haan...muzhse jhooth bol rahi ho ?' Abhijeet asked.

'Sir woh...asal mein...'

'Kyaa hua aaj? '

'Sir...woh aaj subah maine bahaut hi bura sapna dekha tha...' she was stammering. ...

'Kaisa sapna ?' He asked her...

She narrated him everything...

'Ohh...Shreya tum chinta mat karo...kucch nahi hoga hame...' he said after listening to her story. ...

'Sir please aap apna aur Daya sir ka dhyaan rakhiye ga...Daya sir...toh muzhse ab theek se baat bhi nahi karte hain...agar unko kuchch ho gaya toh...' she begged him...

'Arre Shreya. ...kyaa bol rahi ho tum...Daya ko kucchh nahi hoga...main hoon na uske saath...ab kaam karo...warna acp saab dekh lenge toh jaanti hi ho na kyaa hoga... ab saari chinta chhod do...theek hai...'

She nodded. ...but was not satisfied at all...

The day went normally thereafter...

**Shreya' s home 6p.m.**

She was sitting on the bed...strange...rather...disappointing thoughts occupied her mind...she was feeling very miserable...

Suddenly a light noise startled her...it had come from the balcony. ...she thought. ...

She went to the balcony and was shocked to see him there. ...

'Sir...aap yahan...?' She asked surprised and shocked at his presence. ...

**So...here is the chapter...hope you enjoyed it...please review guys. ...your reviews encourage me a lot...also...now we are getting so many responses from sony to bring Dareya back...hope they will be seen romancing on the screen soon...**


	3. The Beginning of the Valentine's Day

**Hello everyone. ...I am back with the next part...hope you like it...enjoy! **

**Chapter 3: The realisation of Love**

'Sir aaap yahan...'she was very surprised on seeing him enter her balcony like a thief...

'Haan Shreya. ...main hoon...woh...darasal...kuch...kehna tha...tumse...' he was very reluctant. ...

'Par Abhijeet sir aap aise kyun. ...mera matlab...hai...'

'Shreya...do minute...please. ...bas tumhe kuch dena tha...woh ...' he produced two papers...

'Kyaa hai...sir yeah? ' she asked.

'Shreya. ..yeah rakho...aur mere yahan se jaane ke baad please ise padh lena...' he was about to leave when she asked him...

'Sir...par ab yeah hai kyaa...aur apko...iske liye yeah sab karne ki kyaa ...'

Abhijeet cut her and said as he took his position to descend the pipes from which he had come from...

'Shreya...jyada sawaal mat poocho...bas yeah Samazh lo ki...yeah...aaj bahaut jarrori tha...aur please muzhe maaf kar dena...' he said and went down the pipes...to his best friend waiting there for him...

He said to her upon reaching the ground' Tarika. ...maine de diya dono...ab...ab dekhna sab theek ho jayega...'

'Par agar kuch gadbad ho gayii toh...' Tarika asked.

'Toh dekha jayega...mere liye apne dost...apne bhai... ki khusi se badhkar aur kuch nahi hai...' he answered.

They went into the memories of the incident that took place with them earlier this day...

_**Flashback**_

Abhijeet and Tarika had gone to the bureau at 3 a.m. upon being summoned by the Acp...they had to attend to an emergency case...before going to forensic lab...she had to see him...

But the bureau was empty...except a shadow which was to be seen at the corner of the entrance of the interrogation room...they were surprised. ...

'Kaun hai wahan...' Abhijeet asked...

No response...

They went nearer to the figure and realised...

'Daya. ...tum yahan...' he was shocked. ...

But still no response. ...

They went to him and saw...

Daya was half lying on the small table...half on the chair on which he seemed to se sitting...his hands were soaked in blood which seemed to be his own...some broken glass was to be seen on the floor beside him...his right fist was closed and a paper seemed to be inside it. ...that too completely soaked in blood...

Abhijeet and Tarika were stunned. ...

'Daya...' they shrieked in horror...

They made him to sit properly and sprinkled water on his face. ...he regained consciousness...

'Sh...Shreya. ...' he said trying to wake up...

'Arre main hoon...Abhijeet...'

He was awake now...

'Arre Abhijeet...Tarika tum dono...yahaan...'

Yeh kyaa hai...Daya. ...yeh khoon...'

'Khoon...kahaan...?' He was unaware of the bleeding. ...

'Khoon kahan...waah...Tarika jaldee...'

They together bandaged his hand...

'Par...yeh sab hua kaise...?' Abhijeet asked...

'Pata nahi yaar...bas file dekh raha tha...raat ko...fir...'

'Accha...tum ghar nahi gaye na Daya. ...?' He aksed...

'Woh Abhijeet. ...yaar...kaaam mein...yaad nahi raha bas...'

'Accha...aur kam mein glass todna yaad tha nahi ?...'

'Abhijeet. ...chhodo na...ab...kyun...waise tum yahn kyaa kar rahe ho...?'

'Acp saab ne bulaya hai...' Tarika said.

'Par kyun? '

'Are...abhi khud behosh leta hua tha...aur ham se pooch raha hai...kyun...?' Abhijeet said scolding him...

'Ab chodo na Abhijeet. ...please. ...' he begged...

'Haan haan...chhodo...woh ek emergency case hai...'

'Kaun case...?'

'Main bataata hoon...' Acp said coming to them...

After a while

Abhijeet was sitting on the railing of the balcony of the forensic lab...

Tarika came to him...

'Abhijeet. ...aise kyun baithe ho...'

'Woh...bas...aise hi...'

'Accha Abhijeet. ...kal Valentine's day hai...toh kya plan hai kal ka...?'

'Tarika jee...mera bhai aise...ghut ghut kar mar raha hai...aur main Valentine's manau? Pata hai Tarika. ...yeh sab meri galti hai...maine hi ...' he was so disappointed...

'Isme tumhaara kya kasoor hai. Abhijeet? Yeh sab toh tumne majboori mein kiya hai na? Isme ab...'she consoled him...

He remained silent. ...

'Par ham kar bhi kyaa sakte hain...Abhijeet?'

'Kuchc toh karna hi hoga...'

'Par...'

'Muzhse Daya ki aisi haalat nahi dekhi jaati ab... tumne dekha na tarika...kaise apne aap ko takleef deta hai woh...ab toh muzhe bhi uske saamne jaane mein sharm aati hai...kis muh se jaaun uske saamne? Sab ko lagta hai ki maine...jaan boozh kar Daya ke saath aisa kiya hai...'he was sobbing. ...

'Abhijeet. ...aise khud ko dosh dene se kya hoga...aur tum aisa kyun sochte ho? Muzhe pata hai ki tumne yeh sab majboori mein karna pada hai aur...'

'Tarika. ...tumhaare jaanne se kya hoga...saari duniya toh yehi samjhegi na ki...woh main hi tha...jisne Daya ki khushiyaan usse cheen li...maine hi usse iss halaat mein dala hai...aur...maine hi use Shreya se alag kar diya hai...'his eyes were wet...

Tarika hugged him...but his tears never stopped. ...

'Aaj kal woh...din mein 20 ghante kaam karta hai...saara samay bureau mein hi rehta hai...iss ummed mein ki kaam mein uljha rahega toh Shreya ko bhulaane mein usse thodi madad milegi...par...itna aasaan hota hai...muzhse ab dekha nahi jaata...Daya aaaj ghar nahi gaya tha...muzhse jhooth bola usne ki kaam karke chala jayega...par saari raat...bureau mein pada raha...apne aap se jhooth bolna chhata hai ki woh Shreya se pyaar nahi karta...itni takleef diya khud ko usne...' he was weeping profusely. ...

'Abhijeet. ...jo ho gaya usse bhool jaao...ab socho...aage kyaa karein...'

He separated from hug...

'Kal Valentine's par...Daya aur Shreya. ...kuch pal ke liye hi sahi...par ek saath honge...'he said determinedly...

'Par karoge kyaa tum...'she was surprised at his sudden change of voice...

'Kyaa naam hai mera...?'he asked...

'Abhijeet. ...'she said.

'Nahi...Senior Inspector Abhijeet. ...'

'Accha...'she smiled...

'Haan dekhiye ab main kyaa karta hoon...'

'Par plan kyaa hai ?' She was excited now...

'Pehle toh ek adhura kaam poora karna hoga...chaliye Tarika jee...'he said leaving. ...

'Par kahan...?'

'Shreya ke ghar...'he answered. ...

_**Flashback**_ _**end**_

Abhijeet and Tarika waved her goodbye as they moved out from her house. ...

Shreya flipped open the letter...'Daya sir ka letter. ...' she said ...

Looking over to the content made her eyes soak in tears...the painful tears of misery. ...gloom...and hopelessness...

She read it over and over again...especially those four words which had been repeated six times in that letter of approximately 200 words- I Love You Shreya. ...

Her eyes couldn't believe it...her eyes looked over to the date...25th july 2014...

Her heart was throbbing hard against her ribs...she looked over to the other paper. ...

She could only utter 'Abhijeet sir...aapne aisa kyun kiya...itni der se...sab khatam ho jaane ke baad...'

But she stopped upon reading those innocent words from the heart of the person. ...who could never...ever...think of causing pain to her heart...that's why that sincere apology letter left her a small smile...that smile...that came from viewing the same paper...soaked in blood of a person her heart belonged to...completely. ...

**So...here is a long chapter. ...please tell me if you found it good...also keep guessing the blood soaked paper...**

**Please review your views guys...thank you...**


	4. The Beginning of The Valentine's

**Hello everyone. ...here I am with the next part of my story...enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: The Beginning of the Valentine's day**

Everyone was busy in their works at the CID Bureau. ...Abhijeet and Daya were in a conversation... then Shreya entered the bureau. ...

'Arre Shreya aaj itni der se...kya hua? ' Freddy asked...

'Sir woh...' she was hopeless with managing excuses now...

Abhijeet saw her face...it seemed pale...her eyes were red too...

He came immediately to her rescue. ...

'Shreya. ...koi baat nahi...jao...tum jaakar kaam kar lo...'he directed her...

Daya as usual avoided her...she went to him...but he ignored her and went to Sachin...enquiring about the case at hand...

'Sir...muzhe aapse...kuch...' she began...but he said. ...

'Shreya. ...Acp sir ne jo kaam diya tha...ho gaya. ...? '

'Nahi sir...kar rahi hoon...' she was very disappointed. ...

'Toh jaldee complete karo...Acp saab ke aane ke pehle khatam karna hai na...' he went away from her abruptly. ...

She was almost edging towards tears when a person entered the bureau and greeted everyone. ...

'Hello... Abhijeet. ...aap sab ko hello...' he spoke. ...

Everyone were extremely surprised to see him there...

'Arre Siddharth...tum...yahan...kyaa baat hai...?' Abhijeet asked him...

'Woh main...'he began...

Shreya stood at a small distance from him while all others were surrounding him...

'Haan...haan...bolo...yaar...kya hua...' Pankaj asked him...

But others had a hint of his plan...

'Sir...wo main...Shreya ko kuch der ke liye le ja sakta hoon...wo...'he was smiling. ...

'Kyun...?'asked Freddy...

'Ohh...aaj toh...wo hai na...' Purvi said...smiling. ...

'Wo kya...Purvi ?'asked Pankaj. ...

'Aaj Valentine's day hai...na...isliye aaj ka koi khaas plan hai...inka...nahi ?'

Siddharth was caught now...

'Haan...woh...bas...'

'Arre itna kya shrmana...ham toh apne hi hain...kyun Abhijeet sir? ' Sachin asked. ...

'Haan...haan...'Abhijeet thought...his plan was about to be ruined now...

'Yeh kawab mein haddi Siddharth ko toh kisi kutte ke hawaale kar dena chahiye...'thought Abhijeet...

But a plan struck him once again...he reached to his suit pocket and did something. ...

Suddenly. ...there was the bureau phone...ringing loudly...

He signalled something to Shreya and she understood it...

She picked up the phone...

Abhijeet said...'kyaa ek khoon hua hai...kahan par...?' He said on his phone...

Here Shreya said on the bureau phone...'kyaa khoon...kahan par...?...ham aa rahe hain...'

And they hung up simultaneously. ...

'Sir hame jana hoga...ek case hai...' Shreya said coming to Abhijeet. ...

'Haan...do case ek saath aaye hain...'he said...

Noone present there did even get a hint of something fishy...except a person. ...who on working with Abhijeet from last 18 years was able to smell something. ...

'Siddharth sorry. ...woh hame kaaam hai...tumhe bura toh nahi lagega na...' Abhijeet said...

'Sir...woh...Shreya. ...'Siddharth began. ...

'Siddharth...do cases ek saath aaye hain...main kaam ke baaad tumse milti hoon...theek hai...please Siddharth...samjho baat ko...duty jyada important hai na...'she said...

'Koi...bat nahi Shreya. ...ok...main chalta hoon...jab tum free ho tab bataana theek hai...?'

'Han...haan...jaroor...accha bye...'

'Bye...' and Siddharth went away...

Now Freddy said 'Sir...ab chalein...?'

This made both Abhijeet and Shreya to look at each other...

Daya was observing everything from a distance. ...

Just then...the bureau phone rang...

Shreya rushed to pick it up...

A case had fortunately arrived in time...or rather. ...in the nick of time...

Daya had a faint idea of what was happening...

Abhijeet now ordered-'Sachin. ...tum...Purvi. ...Freddy aur Pankaj. ...jaao crime scene par...'

They left immediately. ...

Now only three people were left in the bureau. ...

Shreya proceeded to her desk to complete her work...

Daya approached Abhijeet. ...

'Abhijeet. ...muzhe tumse kuch baat karni hai...'

'Haan...Daya. ...'he was eagerly waiting for that phone call...

Yes...it came...soon enough now...he picked it up...

'Hellllllllo Tarika jee...'he greeted her in his usual tone and went outside the bureau...

Now needless to say...only Daya and Shreya were left in the bureau...

Daya went to his table and sat infont of his computer.

After 10 minutes of pindrop silence, Shreya went near him...

'Sir...'

'Hmmm...'he was not wanting to talk to her ...

'Sir...yeh file complete kar di Maine...'

'Hmmm...accha...rakh do...'he said...

She kept it on his table beside his computer's monitor. ...

She was dying to talk to him now...once again she approached him...

'Siir...'

'Haan...bolo...Shreya. ...'

'Sir...aapse kuch...jaroori baat karni thi...'she spoke in one breath...

'Bolo...kya...hua...'

He didnot face her...but was neither doing anything on the computer either...

'Sir...wo...'

'Haan...'

'Sir...wo...muzhe aapka letter. ...mila...tha...aur...'she was very nervous. ...

He stood up...now he was 6 inches taller than her...he looked into her eyes...

'Kyaa...'

'Haan sir...'

'Toh kyaa hua...'

'Sir...wo main...'

'Dekho Shreya. ...muzhe tumhaara koi jawaab nahi jaanna hai...please. ...agar tumne woh padh liya hai...toh...well and fine...bas aage kuch mat bolna...main...aur bardaasht nahi kar paaunga...please...'he himself didnot know what he was speaking at the moment...

'Sir...please meri baat toh sun lijiye...'

'Nahi Shreya. ...bas bahaut ho gaya...tum please. ...muzhe akela chhod do...mera dard aur mat badhao...please Shreya. ...go away from me...I am fed up with this...please akela chhod do muzhe...!'he yelled at her...

His words made its effect...she was once again full of tears. ...which was quite habitual for her...now...

Exasperated from her stupid fate...she left the bureau...weeping profusely...cursing herself...and her actions which had made the person who could die for her unquestionably. ...now compelled to yell at her...

''_Hi Shreya, kaisi ho? Pata hai Shreya, yeh bahaut accha hua ki, uss ladke ki tabiyat kharaab ho gayii... woh muzhe tumse kuch kehna tha, par khud kehne ki himmat nahi hui, aur tum toh jaanti ho ki main in cheezon mein kuch khaas, talented toh hoon nahi na...par...isse pehle ki der ho jaaye, I want to tell you everything..._

_I love you Shreya...sach mein Shreya, kitne dinon se tumse kehna chhata tha, par kabhi himmat nahi hui...muzhe maaf kar dena Shreya, itna lamba intezaar karwaya tumhe...yes I love you..._

_Jis din se tumne hamaare saath kaam karna shuru kiya, yeh feelings tab se lekar aaj tak ke hain...tumne muzhe kaii baar jataaya ki...ki tum muzhse pyaar karti ho...par main...par muzhe kabhi samazh nahi paaya...maine har baar tumhe andekha kar diya...har baar tumhari chhoti chhoti baatein se muzhe ek ajeeb sa ehsaas hota tha par...kabhi...tumhe jawaab nahi de paaya...isliye...aaj tumse keh raha hoon...I love you Shreya..._

_Mera ateet muzhe tumhaare kareeb aane se hamesha rokta tha...sochta tha, phir se koi mere kareeb aake mera dil na tod de...bahaut dard hota hai Shreya, jab koi apna aapko jindagi mein akela chhod ke chala jaata hai...aaj tak kisi ne mera saath nahi diya...har mod pe dhoka hi haasil hua...aur kuch bhi nahi..._

_Par muzhe pata tha ki tum unme se nahi ho...kaii baar mann kiya...tumse keh doon...par darta tha..._

_Par aaj jab...tumhaari shaadi ki baat chali...toh ek ajeeb sa dar lagne laga...aur isse pehle ki der ho jaaye...I love you..._

_Muzhe pata hai...tumne kabhi socha nahi hoga ki main iss tarah se tumhe yeh sab kahunga, par kyaa karun, agar aaj nahi kaha toh...toh...pata nahi...par...I love you Shreya...main tumhe khona nahi chhata...please Shreya...I love you...don't go away from me..._

_Muzhe tumhaare jawaab ka intezaar rahega...kal bureau mein...subah 7 baje..._

_Only yours, _

_Daya. _

_''_

Only God knew what intricate mixture of emotions were contained in those tear drops...which erupted almost endlessly from those repentant eyes...which had recently gotten to realise the feelings of her most beloved senior...from this...late love letter...

'Kaash...kaash...yeh aansu hi mere dil ki baat Daya sir ko samjha paate...'

**So...how was it? Hope it was long enough. ... Please review guys...don't wory...my story will never hurt the feelings of any Dareyan (Dareya lover)...the next part will be...well...one of the most interesting part of this story...so till then...please read and review...**

**and...I have a question for you too...which was your favourite line from this chapter?**


	5. The Bliss of The Valentine's

**Hello everyone. ...I am back with the most interesting part of this story...enjoy! **

**Chapter 5: The bliss of the Valentine's**

Abhijeet ...who was listening them from outside was shocked to see his buddy react like this...but at the same moment, cursed himself for bringing them to this horrible plight. ...

He didnot enter the bureau, however.

After a while as Daya sat as usual...before his computer. ...but doing nothing. ...Shreya's words still ringing in his ears...he was repentant of his anger...which had made him to shout at her without a definite or a valid reason...

He heard footsteps and sat quietly. ...she entered the bureau and went back to her work...a glimpse of her face made him to curse himself even more- her eyes were even more red and swollen than before...

Now...after 10 more minutes of deadly silence, he went to her and spoke...

'Shreya...'

'Sir...'she stood up immediately. ...like a junior would stand before his respectable senior.

'Shreya. ...woh...sorry. ...'

'Kisliye sir? '

'Woh...maine...tumse...theek se baat nahi ki...isliye...'he replied.

'Nahi sir...sorry toh muzhe mangni chhaiye. ...aakhir meri wajah se aapne kitni taklefien sahi hain...kitna hurt kiya hai maine aapko...'her throat was moist. ...

'Nahi Shreya. ...please aisa mat kaho...waise bhi aadmi ko wahi milta hai...jo uski kismat mein hota hai...ham uska kar bhi kyaa sakte hain...'he spoke slowly...

'Sir...ham kismat ko badal bhi toh sakte hain na...'

'Aisa kahan hota hai Shreya. ...'

'Hota hai sir...bilkul hota hai...'

'Ab koi faaida nahi hai...Shreya. ...hamaare beech kuch nahi raha ab...sab khatam ho gaya hai...aur ab...woh letter ka bhi koi matlab nahi hai...phek do usse...'

'Itna aasaan thodi na hota hai...sir...'

'Shreya. ...dekho...hamaare beech na kabhi kuch tha...aur na ab kuch ho sakta hai...aur beekar mein...ab...dekho...Shreya. ...main tumhaari jindagi mein aur muskilein nahi daalna chhata hoon...please...ham ek doosre ko bhool jayein toh hi accha hai...'

'Aap muzhse pyaar nahi karte...?'

This was the most toughest question for him...how could he deny it...but...he has to deny it...he thought. ...

'Nahi...'he spoke and turned around...

'Okay sir...'

They went to their respective desks without word. ...it seemed. ...that both were about to burst into tears but...no one did...

Daya sat down once again...peering down his computer made him all the more helpless. ...he decided to look through the file...which remained on his desk...

As soon as he opened it...an extra page lying there gripped his attention. ...

He flipped it over. ...and a shock...

It was the same letter...written by him...well...once upon a time in 2014...

Down at the end were written the words- 'I love you too Daya Sir...'

His heart sank on seeing it...it was in the handwriting which was unforgettable to him...

Now he could not control himself...

He rushed to her...

'Shreya. ...'

Hurriedly wiping her tears , she went upto him...

'Kyun itna pyaar karti ho muzhse ?'

'Pata nahi sir...bas karti hoon...bas...'her tears couldn't stop...

'Phir uss Siddharth se sagaai kyun ki...?'he was standing at just a distance of 4 inches from her...

'Sir...woh...meri mummy...'

'Tumhaari mummy ne force kiya tumhe...?'

'Haan...mera matlab hai...sir...unhone...muzhe...unhone...sirf meri khusi ke liye...yeh sab...'

She narrated him everything...all that Abhijeet had informed her by now...

'Tum uske saath khush reh paaogi...?'he asked.

'Nahi sir...'

'Hmmmm...yeh sab tum muzhe pehle bhi toh bataa sakti thi na...'

'Kabhii keh nahi paiyii sir...'

'...'

'Sir...do you really love me?'

Now he was at the height of patience...he wanted to yell at her in the same way as before and tell her his heart's voice...

_**Dil mera hai nasamajh kitna**_

_**Besabar ye bewkoof bada...**_

But...instead, he went near her...very close to her...till their bodies were not an inch apart...held her face in his palms...and the next moment...

_**Chahta hai kitna tujhe**_

_**Khud magar nahi jaan sakaa...**_

He was gently pecking her lips...the feel of her lips on his were sensuous...he sucked her lower lip...gently...and she too responded desirably enough. ...

_**Is dard-e-dil ki sifarish**_

_**Ab kar de koi yahaan**_

_**Ki mill jaaye isey woh baarish**_

_**Jo bhigaa de poori tarah...**_

It was like a dream for her...yes...being so close to him...and feeling him...his love...so intensely...was just like a dream come true...

She in turn held him from his back with all her strength while his hands went to her back...gently rubbing her back...while their tongues explored each other's. ...very softly...

'Muzhe chhod ke mat jaana Shreya. ...please. ...ab main aur nahi seh sakta...yeh sab...'

'Kabhi nahi sir...I promise. ...'she said...

_**Kya huaa asar tere saath reh kar naa jaane**_

_**Ki hosh mujhe naa raha**_

_**Lafz mere thhe zubaan pe aake ruke**_

_**Par ho na sake woh bayaan...**_

His hands glided along the sides of her neck and into her hair. He pulled her closer and strained upward. He started off slow and searching, her heart wanting to feel him... Her mouth was sweet, and her velvet tongue came out to touch his, tasting, testing, tentative…meeting and exploring the feel and texture as he did the same. Despite her desire to savor the experince, his fingers tightened painfully in her hair. His nails scratched her scalp as he tried to get closer. Relinquishing her already limited restraint, he snaked an arm around her waist and deepened the kiss…...

_**Dhadkan tera hi naam jo le**_

_**Aankhein bhi paighaam ye de**_

_**Teri nazar ka hi ye asar hai**_

_**Mujh pe jo huaa...**_

The atmosphere was very warm as she could feel sweat on his body...and feel his heat...his breath and his throbbing heart. ...which was enjoying this heavenly moment as much as her heart was...truly...

_**Is dard-e-dil ki sifarish**_

_**Ab kar de koi yahaan**_

_**Ki mill jaaye isey woh baarish**_

_**Jo bhigaa de poori tarah...**_

Tears never stopped in those 8 eyes...yes...Abhijeet and Tarika were also enjoying this heavenly moment outside the bureau. ...when their best friends were truly enjoying the special day...

'Tarika jee...aapko pata nahi hai...un dono se jyada. ...main khush hoon...'he was unable to control his tears...

'Haan Abhijeet. ...pata hai muzhe. ...'

He kept staring them...

'Abhijeet tumhe sharam nahi aati...chhodo inhe...ab...chalo yahan se...'Tarika said to him...

'Toh...jab in dono ne shuru kar hi diya hai toh...ham bhi shuru karein? '

'Kyaa...?'

'The Valentine's kiss...aur kyaa...'

Before she could reply...he blocked her lips with his...and they too enjoyed the special moment along with their friends. ...with a little difference though...

Abhijeet pushed her against the wall...and held her firmly as he kissed her hard...she moaned under the kiss-'hmmm...aah...hmmm...'

After 5 minutes, they separated. She was blushing. But Abhijeet once again brought his face close to her...but she pushed him aside.

'Abhijeet. ...bas...'

'No...yeh mauka roz roz nahi milta...'

'Tumhe yaad dilaa doon ki yeh CID bureau hai...koi bhi aa sakta hai...isliye please. ...itna kaafi hai...'

'Haan chaliye phir...in dono ka dekhte hain. ...kya chal raha hai...'

In the bureau...

Dareya were still kissing. They were very close with his arms holding her tightly against him...even God could not think of destroying their wonderful moment...

He separated gently and looked into her eyes. Those pair of eyes revealed so much love...Shreya had never been unaware of...but her fate had made her to be so ignorant...

'Ab pata chala...kitna pyaar karta hoon...main tumse...?' He said looking into her eyes...

She could not speak. ...her throat was too heavy to spill out a word...

She just nodded...not able to believe. ...this actually happened...

'Aage jo bhi aana hai...aa jaye...ham saath mein...ab...sab...theek kar lenge... '

'Haan...sir...'

'I love you Shreya...'he whispered in her ear...

'Aur kitni baar kahenge? Uss letter mein hi toh 6 baar keh chuke hain...'

'Haan par kabhi muh se nahi keh saka tha...'

'Par aaj toh keh diya na...'she said...

'Maine toh keh diya par...tumne...kahan kaha? '

She smiled. ...and stood on her on toes to bring her face close to his...his height made it difficult for her to even approach his face...

He in turn bent down...and she blocked his lips with hers...

They kissed with all love and intimacy. ...neither of them realising the place where they stood...

After some minutes...she left him...

'Ab yakeen aaya...aapko...?'she asked...

'Hmmmm...'

His hands felt her cheeks when she noticed the bandages. ...

'Sir...yeh chot kaise...'

'Kuch nahi Shreya. ...bas choti si kharoch hai...'

'Kyun jhooth bolte hain sir aap...? aapne gusse mein glass tod liya tha na...?'

'Kyaa...par tumhe kaise pata chala...'

'Kaise bhi pata chala ho...par kyun itni takleef dete hain aap apne aap ko? '

'Shreya. ...bas...main thoda...'

'Huh...aapko kuch ho jaata toh...'

'Par ek glass todne se kya hota muzhe ?'

'Toh aapne maan liya ki aapne jaana boozh kar kiya yeh sab...'

'Shreya nahi...'

'Aur yeh kya hai?'

She showed him a paper...it was her photo...soaked in his blood...with a line scribbled beside her neck in the photo- - ''why did you do this to me? ''

'Yeh toh...yeh tumhaare paas...'

'Haan...'

'Sorry Shreya. ...woh bas...main tumse dur nahi reh sakta bas...'

'Please phir kabhi aisa mat kijiyega...'

They hugged each other with all their love not all taking care of their surroundings...

But now...it was...the time when. ...the team arrived after investigating. ...

Near the bureau entrance where Abhirika stood...a hand touched Tarika's shoulder...

They turned around hurriedly. ...

'Purvi tum...kab aayi...'

'Arre Sachin tum bhi ho yahan. ...' Abhijeet was shocked. ...

'Haan...aur main bhi...' said a heavy voice. ...

'Acp saab aap...'

'Haan main...'

'Sir...woh...'

'Kyaa...hai...itni bheer kyun laga rakhi hai bahar...'

'Kuch nahi sir...ham...aise...hi...bas...'Abhijeet wanted to handle the situation. ...

'Agar kuch nahi hai toh...andar chalo...'

Before Abhijeet could stop him...he marched inside...and was shocked to find Dareya so close and in a tight hug...others followed their boss...and stood afixed at the entrance. ...unable to take in...the thing that was happening in their bureau. ...

Pankaj almost shouted- -'sir...'

But a pair of hands blocked his mouth. ...

Surprisingly enough. ...Dareya didnot have even a hint of the situation. ...they were completely lost in the hug...

Abhijeet thanked god that they atleast didnot see them kissing...

'Tarika...kahan ho tum...' a voice called...

'Oh my god...!'exclaimed Tarika. ...

Abhijeet was shocked too...'Dr...saab...shit...'

The doctor came to them...and hence stood transfixed like his other colleagues...witnessing the Dareya reunion. ...

'Yeh...'he almost called when Acp stopped him...

'Pradyuman...yeh...Daya. ...aur...Shreya. ...tum kuch karoge ya aaj sab bureau ke bahar hi kaam karenge? '

Now a loud cough from Acp. ...

Dareya were stunned. ...'shit...'Daya whispered in her ear...

They separated from their dearest hug in a fraction of second.

'Sir...woh...sorry sir...'they said together. ...

Freddy and Pankaj' s mouth were still open in amazement. ...

'Abe muh band karo...nahi toh makhhi ghus jayegi...'Acp said...

'Sorry sir...'Daya was heavily blushing. ...

Acp approached him silently...others remained behind him. ...

Dareya were unable to think of the future in the bureau now...

'Sorry sir...'Shreya said...her gaze down...

Acp stood infont of Daya. ...

'Sir...wo...'

'Aur ek sabdh nahi...ho gaya na pyaar...ka iqraar...ab? ...'

'Sir...'he was stunned. ...

'Toh chalo...ab kaam pe lag jaao...'

These words of their boss left them astonished...

But everyone stood afixed. ...

He turned around. ...

'Tum log muh kyaa dekh rahe ho...kisi ko kaam nahi hai kyaa...?'

Everyone dispersed immediately on the command of their commander...and went to their works...

They were shocked at his reaction. ...

Acp turned around to face Dareya. ...

'Pata hai...tum dono ko aise dekh kar...kitni khusi milta hai muzhe...? Nahi pata hai na? ...'

Dareya were too astonished to react immediately...

The Acp went to his cabin...

'Tarikaaa jeee...aapko special invitation chhahiye kyaa...?' Salunkhe asked sarcastically. ...

'Sirr...challiye...'

She went immediately with him...but Abhijeet didnot leave her without a goodbye too...

'Byee...Tarika jee...'

was now at the height of his tolerance. ...

'Bye...Abhijeet. ...'he said...

'Sir...aapse nahi...Tarika jee se kaha maine...'he smiled. ...

Tarika said- 'bye...Abhijeet. ...'

'Aur kuch bacha hai ya ab chalein? 'Her boss asked furiously...

'Haan haan chaliye sir...'

And she went to their very own...forensic lab...

All were busy at each other's desks...when...

**So...here is your loooong chapter. ...please tell me how it was...in your reviews of course. ...please review guys...they encourage me a lot...**

**Was this sweet Dareya confession able to bring a smile on your faces?**


	6. The Agony

**Hello everyone...here I am with the next part...enjoy! **

**Chapter 6 : The Agony**

'Thank you Abhijeet. ...thank you so much...'

The duo were locked in a tight embrace. ...

'Nahi yaar...Maine toh bas...ek jaroori adhura kaam poora kiya hai...' said Abhijeet. ...with moist eyes. ...

'Abhijeet. ...tum nahi hote toh...main kabhi...' Daya was too delighted. ...

'Daya...abhi mat bolo thanks. ...'

'Kyun yaar. ...'

'Jab tak tum dono saath nahi ho...mera kaam adhura hai...Daya. ...'

'Arre. ...kuch baatein hamse bhi karlo bhai...'said a voice coming to them...

They separated from the hug...

'Arre sir aap...'

The acp attracted attention of everyone and they gathered around him at once...

'Kyaa hua sir...' Abhijeet asked. ...

Shreya too was there. ...

'Ab lagta hai sab kuch theek ho jayega...nahi ?'

'Haan sir...'

'Abhijeet. ...iss...Siddharth ka kyaa karein? ' he asked Abhijeet. ...looking over to Dareya. ...

'Sir...ek kaam ho sakta hai...'he said. ...

'Kyaaa? 'Acp asked.

'Sir...aap kahein toh...iss Siddharth ko goli maar doon...?'

'Kyaa...'Shreya was stunned. ...

'Haan...aur kya...phir toh sab kuch zhat se theek ho jayega...nahi ?'Acp said.

'Sir yeh aap kya bol rahe hain? 'Shreya was unable to take in their words...

'Arre Shreya. ...ham toh bas mazak kar raahe the...' they said together. ...and they burst out laughing loudly...

Thereafter, the day went about as the happiest day of their lives...

Abhijeet had instructed everyone not to tease Dareya...thus...the day was just like a normal day in bureau with a bit of hugs and kisses...

Shreya's home 6p.m.

The happiest day of her life transformed into the saddest moment...

Siddharth amd his parents were present there...busy deciding the marriage dates along with her parents who did not have a hint of her feelings...

But luckily, dates could not be decided then and there and hence they left after a while.

Shreya went back to her room and was going to change her dress when she heard a light knock at her balcony door...

'Phir se...iss baar kaun hai...'she thought...

She opened the door to find...

'Arre...Daya sir aap...iss waqt...aur iss tarah kyun? '

'Arre Shreya, kitne sawaal poochogi? Andar to bulao...muzhe...'

'Haan haan...sir aayiye...'

He went inside her room. He was mesmerized by her beauty in that dim light...he however noticed a faint sadness on her face...

'Shreya. ...kyaa hua...?'he asked keeping his hand on her shoulder...

'Sir woh abhi abhi...' she began...

'Muzhe pata hai Shreya. ...abhi yahan kyaa kyaa hua hai...maine sab kuch sun liya hai...'

'Sir ab meri shaadi ki date tey ho jayegi...'she was edging towards tears...

'Hmm...par tum chinta mat karo...sab theek ho jayega...'

'Kaise sir? Aisii hi kisi din meri shaadi tey ho jayegi aur muzhe uss Siddharth se...'

'Nahi Shreya. ...aisa kuch nahi hoga...'

'Tumne Siddharth se baat ki thi? '

'Haan sir...woh...'she began...

_Flashback_

Shreya was standing in the garden near her home...waiting for someone...

A person approached her...

'Shreya...kyaa baat hai...? Itni jaldee mein bulaaya muzhe tumne...'

'Haan...Siddharth muzhe tumse kuch jaroori baat karni thi...'

'Kyaa baat hai Shreya...?'

'Siddharth...muzhe tumhe kehna tha ki...please tum yeh sagaai tod lo...'

'Kyaa...?'he was astonished. ...

'Haan...Siddharth...main...Daya Sir se pyaar karti hoon...'she said in one breath. ...

'Shreya yeh kyaa bol rahi ho tum?'

'Siddharth...please baat samjho...tum yeh sagaai tod lo...yeh ham dono ke liye accha hoga...'

'Par...Shreya. ...shayad tum kuch bhool rahi ho...'

'Kyaa? '

'Yehi ki...yeh shaadi tumhare kehne se nahi...balki tumhaare mummy papa ke kehne se ho rahi hai...'

'Haan...isliye toh...agar tum mana kar dodge toh...'

'Aur shayaad tum yeh bhi bhool rahi ho ki...tumhaare papa ne mere papa se 20 lakh rupaaye liye the...aur agar tumne iss shaadi se inkaar kiya toh...anjaam toh tumhaare mummy papa ko bhugatna padega...nahi...?'

He was coming to his point now...his real evil nature was out now...

'Siddharth...yeh tum kyaa bol rahe ho...?'

'Haan Shreya...wohi jo tumne sun...'

'Par iss tarah jabardasti shaadi karke...kyaa haasil hoga tumhe?'

'Tum...'

'Kyaa...?'

'Haan tum...tumhe toh dekhte hi...main tumpe fida ho gaya tha...aur shaadi ke baad...'

'Kyaa...'

'Haan...shaadi ke baad...main tumhe aur acche se jaan paaunga...samajh paaunga ...aur tumhe mehsoos bhi kar paaunga...you know...'

'Tum paagal ho gaye ho...main tumse kabhi shaaadi nahi karungi...'

'Acha...aur apne mummy papa ko khud se bahaut door...dekh paaogi...tum...?'

She looked over to him blankly as he moved out of the garden...her mind was racing...rather...heading nowhere...

_Flashback end_

'Uski itni himmat...?' Daya was infuriated at his words...his fist desired to get the best out of his wicked face now...

'Sir...'

She hugged him dearly...with all her might...

'Agar meri usse shaadi ho gayi...toh...'

'Aisa kuch nahi hoga...'

But Shreya was too pessimistic to think about anything positive now...

'Main jee nahi paaungi sir...'

'Sh...'

'Shaadi ke baad woh muzhe chooaega bhi...aur...'

'Shreya...please...aisa mat socho...'

'Please sir...kuch bhi karke...muzhe usse bacha lijiye...please...'she was weeping...

He separated from the hug...and held her face in his hands...

'Pyaar karti ho muzhse...?'he asked.

'Sabse jyaada...'she said.

'Bharosa hai muzhpe...?'

'Khudse jyaada...' she said...

'Toh phir saari chinta chhod do...ab jo karna hai...main karunga...'

'Main nahi...ham karenge...'said a voice from behind...

They turned over...

'Abhijeet tum yahan...'

'Yaar...Daya...pipes chhadna...sirf tumhe hi nahi aata hai...'

They smiled...

'Shreya...Daya ne sahi kaha hai...sab chinta chhodo...ab hamaara kaaam hai...tumhaara uss Siddharth se peecha churaana...'Abhijeet said...

She smiled in return...

It was like a perfect get together...of the three best friends...but still one person was missing...

'Arre...Abhijeet. ... kahan hai...?' Daya asked.

'Neeche...'

They looked down the balcony and waved to her...

They left after a while...

After two days at CID Bureau

Daya was roaming here and there in the bureau. ...

His buddy was looking over to him silently. ...

'Pata nahi...yeh dopehar ko isse marathon bhaagne ka kyyon itna mann kar raha hai...'he murmured...

'Abhijeet kuch kaha tumne...?'Daya asked...anger reflected in his voice...

'Na...nahi toh...'

'Abhijeet. ...dopehar ke 1 baj gaye...Shreya ka kuch pata nahi hai...aur na hi uska phone lag raha hai...'

'Itna chinta kyun kar rahe ho yaar...aa jayegi...kuch kaam hoga...'he said...

'Itna bhi kyaa kaam hai ki mera phone bhi nahi utha rahi hai...'

'Par abhi tumne kaha ki phone lag nahi raha hai... '

'Haan...aur jab lagta hai toh woh uthati nahi hai...'

No-one present there dared to talk to him in his damn angry mood...

But just then...Shreya entered the bureau...

Daya burst out chiding her at the top of his voice...not a moment she had to look over or respond...

'Shreya kahan thi tum...pata hai time kyaa hua hair? '

'Sir...wwoh...'she was horrfied at his outburst...

But managed to say' sir...woh...kuch kaam tha...isliye...'

But Daya was too angry to listen anything now...

'Kyaa kaam tha...'

'Sir...woh...'

'Kyaa woh...aur kaam tha toh mera phone bhi uthana jaroori nahi samjha tumne? '

'Sir mera phone...'

'Haan haan bolo...iske liye bhi ab koi bahaana dhund hi liya hoga tumne...'

'Nahi sir...'

'Kyaa nahi sir...tumhe andaaza bhi hai...yahaan mera kyaa haalbho raha tha...bina bataaye ek dam se gayaab ho gayi...na phone kiya na kuch...'

Till now...Shreya was almost on the verge of bursting into tears...

'Ab ro mat dena...koi pawaah nahi hai na tumhe meri ya ham mein se kisi ki? '

Now Abhijeet had to stop him...she went quietly to her desk and sat down...trying hard to concentrate on her work but all in vain...his words were still ringing in her ears...thus deafening her mind and soul...

Daya was quiet after a while...after 10 minutes of hullabaloo...the. bureau was as silent as it was before...like the silence before a thunder...

At about 5 p. everyone had left the bureau, Daya was shocked to find that Shreya had left...

He looked around everywhere in the building but in vain...

'Aise kaise chali gayi...muzhe bataaya bhi nahi...'he thought...sadly...

But his remorse knew no bounds when he saw a brightly coloured envelope on his desk...

Opening it gave him the shock of his life...and his eyes were full of tears of repentance...and grief...

He cursed his anger. ...and his tongue for spilling out such atrocious words at his love without even knowing the agonising circumstances she was buried in...

'Itna gussa kyun aata hai muzhe? '

But the answer was unavailable to him at this painful moment...

**So...here is the chapter...hope it was good...please review guys...and wait for the next part...which involves...well a great romantic moment too...so...please read and review...thank you! **


	7. Say You Love Me

**Hello everyone. ...I' m back with the next part...enjoy! **

**Chapter 7: Say You Love Me**

Daya stood before the door...but was unable to make up his mind to ring the bell...

His remorse knew no bounds...how could he shout at her without having known her grief? But he had to talk to her...

He rang the doorbell.

It opened after 2 minutes...

'Sir...aap? '

She was still in her formals wearing the pink shirt with blue jeans...though she always used to tug her shirt in her jeans, now it was not so...

'Shreya woh...'

'Sir ab muzhe aapse koi baat nahi karni hai... please chale jayiye yahan se...'she moved away from there...

But she left the door open...however angry she pretends to be, but she knows in her heart that she needs him at the moment.

'Sir...please aap muzhe akela chhod dijiye...'

'Shreya, I' m very sorry...Maine gusse mein kuch jyadaa hi keh diya...'he went close to her...

But she turned aside...

'Dekhiye sir...waise hi main bahaut pareshan hoon...aur mummy papa bhi ghar pe nahi hain toh...'

'Kahan gaye woh? 'He said.

'Kuch rishtedaaron ke ghar gaye hain...meri shaadi ki...invitation...'she could not say further...

'Shreya, please. ...aise muh mat moro...I am sorry. ...'

But his words seemed to pain her even more...

'Aap kyun sorry bol rahe hain sir? '

'Shreya please. ...'he begged.

'Meri shaadi mein toh aayega na sir? 'She said facing her back towards him...

'Shreya yeh kyaa bol rahi ho...'

'Waise kaisa laga aapko wedding card? 'She was too hurt...

'Shreya please. ...'

'Agar koi changes karna hai toh keh dijiye...main Siddharth se keh dungi...'she was about to cry...

Now it was too much for him...

He went to her, held her from her back and pulled her to him...she collided with his muscular chest...

'Dekho Shreya. ...'he held her back firmly.

'Sir...please chhodiye muzhe...'

'Kyun...taki phir se tum asi baatein karo?'he brought his hand down her waist...

'Shaadi 28 ko hai...aayega jaroor...'

'Shaadi ki date tey hui hai na...shaadi hui nahi hai na ...'

He was continuously sliding his hand on her back...

'Ab koi faaida nahi hoga...aap meri jindagi se chale jayiye. ...toh hi...'a drop of tear escaped her eyes...

'Aur ek baar tumne aisii galat baatein ki na toh main? '

'Toh kyaa? ' she screamed. ...

'Toh yeh...'

He brought his face closer to her and gently kissed her lips...

But she immediately broke apart and freed herself from his grip. ...

But he held her wrists. ...

'Please sir...leave me alone...'

'Tum sirf meri ho...'he asserted.

'Haan...shayad agle janam me...'she said sadly...

'Bas bahaut ho gaya...'

He pulled her closer in a tight embrace. ...

'Sir...please...'

'Main tumse dur nahi reh sakta. ...'

'Par muzhe rehana padega...aapse dur...'

'Chup...ek dam chup...'he said...and kissed her lips again...

'Please sir...chhod dijiye muzhe...' she said trying to free herself but could not...

One of her shirt buttons below her collar was open...thus making him even more irresistible to be attracted towards her...

She brought her gaze down breaking from the kiss and her hair dropped infront of her face...

He left her and she turned her back towards him...

'Aap baithiye...main aaapke liye coffee lekar aati hoon...'

'Shreya, aise kyun behave kar rahi ho?maine kaha na...please muzhe maaf kar do...'he approached her but she left for the kitchen...

'Bas isliye kyunki...phir pata nahi kab mauka mile...aapko coffee pilaane ka...'

She started working when Daya came and hugged her from back...he dug his mouth in her neck, kissing and sucking with intensity...

'Sir...please...'

She jerked herself disturbing the coffee mug beside her which was about to fall on her foot when Daya held her foot with his left hand while a piece of broken ceramic broke his skin...

'Aaaaaaah...'his fingers were bleeding...

Now Shreya was angry...'Maine kaha tha na aapse...bahar baithne...'

'Sorry Shreya...'he stood up and went away to the living room and sat on the sofa...

She was feeling bad for him now...instantly, she went to him with a first aid box. ...

'Muzhe apna haath dijiye...khoon beh raha hai...'she said and took his hand...but he protested.

'Nahi Shreya. ...dawaai nahi lagani muzhe...'and he snatched back his hand...

'Arre par...'

'Maine kaha na...nahi...behne do khoon ko...agar isse tumhe accha lagega toh yehi sahi...'he said firmly...

Without letting a single more drop of blood to go waste, she took his finger and sucked it to stop the bleeding...

After a minute, she showed it to him...'lijiye. ...ab bleeding band ho gayi...'

But instead of responding, he kept the same finger in his mouth and looked over to her very seductively...

'Yeh kyaa kar rahe hain aap? '

'Bas...I' m tasting your love...hmmmmm...it's awesome. ...'

Sensing his intentions...she rose from the sofa and was about to leave when he held her hand and pulled her...losing her balance, she fell on the sofa...lying half on him and half on the sofa...

'Sir...'

She wanted to free herself but could not...

'Ab jab coffee mug tut hi gaya hai toh chhodo na coffee...'he said caressing her face and neck with his hands...

'Doosra coffee mug bhi hai...'

'Just leave it...'he said and turned himself and pushed her down...

'Daya...chhodiye. ...please. ...'

But he pressed himself harder on her...'aise mat sharmaao...Shreya. ...nahi toh main apne aap ko rok nahi paaunga...'

'Please Daya leave me...'

He in return, slided his hands down her back and hip...

'Kaha na maine...iss tarah mat sharmaao nahi toh main...kahin tumhe abhi hi taste na kar loon...'

She blushed hard...'please Daya. ...'

'Ab...toh main kuch nahi kar sakta...I want to feel you... ...'

'Daya. ...you are already feeling me with your touch and looks...'

'Aaah...then its time to feel you...'he said caressing her neck...with his fingers encircling her breasts...

'Daya. ...leave. .me...' but her words went unnoticed and he blocked her lips with his...he kissed her hard...she didn't respond...but he kissed with all his love...sucking her lips with great passion and biting her lower lip between his teeth which made her to moan lightly...closing her eyes tightly she wrapped her hands on his shoulders while feeling his love and getting aroused...

His one hand was caressing her neck while the other was feeling her arms...and gradually easing towards the collar of her shirt, unbuttoning her first two buttons...feeling his hands on her skin gave goosebumps to her body and she felt the need to feel him completely while their tongues played with each other...

After 15minutes, the urge for oxygen made them to break their soulful kiss...

They looked into each other's eyes with so much love...

'Shreya...I' m sorry. ...pata nahi...muzhe itna gussa kyun aata hai...'

'Koi baat nahi Daya...apko toh sirf meri chinta thi isliye...'

'Tum bahaut khoobsurat ho...aur sexy bhi...khaas kar iss pink shirt mein toh kitni hot lag rahi ho ...'

She blushed hard.

'Aise mat sharmaao Shreya. ...'he said and dug his lips in her neck...and bit her flesh making her to moan louder...'aaah...'

He dragged his kiss downwards and reached for her breasts...pulling her unbuttoned shirt to a side he kissed the upper portion of her breasts and gently planted a trail of kisses on her cleavage while she moaned...

Her shirt was pulled up and he kissed the bare skin on her waist while she found herself unable to resist his mesmerising touch...

'I love you Shreya. ...'he whispered...

Her hands gently cuddled his hair and felt his sensuous kiss moving downwards...he was removing her belt when she quailed and flinched his touch...

Sensing her nervousness, he rose again to kiss her lips gently and taking the oppurtunity well, she escaped his grip and went away from the sofa...towards the kitchen...

'Coffee toh aaj main jaroor pilaungi aapko...aakhir pehli baar ghar aaye hain...'she smiled on her way to the kitchen...

'Tum ab naaraz toh nahi ho na muzhse?'he asked.

'Bilkul nahi...'she smiled again...

'Par tumne bataaya nahi ki tumne mera phone kyun nahi uthaaya?'he was curious...

'Daya...woh darasal...jab Siddharth aur uske mummy papa yahan aaye the tab mera phone upar mere kamre meim hi choot gaya tha...jab phone uthaane gayii toh...harbarahat mein phone par paani gir gaya aur shayd phone kharaab ho gaya...phir main mummy papa ke saath itna busy ho gayii ki phone karna yaad hi nahi raha...isliye...'she explained innocently...

'Hmm...'he was thoughtful for sometime...

He went to the kitchen where she stood before the stove...he removed her hair from one side of her neck and licked her earlobe...moving down to her neck thus engulfing the sensuous aroma of her skin...

'Waise...yeh senior inspector Daya itne romantic kab se hone lag gaye? 'She said... feeling aroused by his killing kisses...

He smiled and replied:'Waise toh yeh inspector bahaut sharif banda hai... par...tumhaare saath rehkar thoda...you know...shararti ho jaata hai...'

He slid her shirt down her shoulder and began kissing...she shivered a bit but loved his touch as much as she lived him...as he kissed her neckline, his hands travelled to her belly...gently massaging the region which was covered strategically by her shirt...caressing her belly, his hands reached for her breasts...gently caressing them while she moaned a bit...he felt her heart throbbing hard...

'Aaah...kitni jor jor se dhadak raha hai...nahi?'

'Kitni hot ho tum...'he whispered in her ear as he licked her shoulder slowly. ...sucking with passion. ...

She jerked a bit and escaped his grip taking the coffee mugs in hand: 'lijiye. ...coffee taiyaar hai...'

He took the coffee and they sat beside each other on the living room sofa...

'Acchi hai...?'she asked...

'Bahaut...'

She smiled...

'Par tumse jyaada nahi...'he said and went near her and was about to kiss her when his phone started ringing. ...

'Ohh...yeh phone...'he said taking it out...

'Haan Abhijeet...bolo...'he said picking up the phone...

'Shreya ko do jaldee...'Abhijeet said...

'Kyaa hua...'

'Tum do na Shreya ko ...'he demanded...

He gave over the phone to her...

'Hello Abhijeet sir...'she said...

'Haan Shreya...woh tumse kuch puchna tha...'

'Haan sir...boliye...'

Daya placed his coffee mug on the table and gently leaned on her partially...making her uncomfortable...he started kissing the buttom of her neck...

'Shreya. ...woh...tum pata laga saktii ho ki tumhare mummy papa ka apne kisi rishtedaar ke saath koi jhagra wagra hua hai kya...'

She was resisting hard not to let out a moan as he took advantage of her being busy in the call...

'Par kyun sir? 'She was a bit puzzled...

Daya pulled her closer and began kissing her cleavage which was partially peeping through her partly unbuttoned shirt...

'Tum pata laga sakti ho na...pehle yeh bataao...'

He bit her gently...she was now at the height of tolerance...

'Main koshish kar sakti hoon sir... '

'Okay Shreya. ...phir jaldee bataana jo bhi pata chale...theek hai...'

'Par sir...baat kyaa hai? '

'Woh darasal maine Siddharth ka peecha kiya tha...toh usse kisi jhagre ke baare mein baat karte huae suna maine apne papa se...tumhaare mummy papa ko diye paison ko lekar shaayad...'

Not able to tolerate any more, she hit the mute microphone button on her phone and let out a wild moan...

'Hello...hello...Shreya...?'Abhijeet was calling her at the other end...

Realising her call at hand, she unmuted and said...

'Accha...sir...thank you...so much...aap ittna kuch kar rahe hain...mere liye...'

'Arre Shreya. ...yeh kya thank you wankyou laga rakha hai...main ab tum dono ke liye itna nahi karunga toh kaun karega? Waise. ...Daya kahan hai abhi? '

'Sir...Daya yahin hain...sir aapko unse baat karni hai...?'she asked and called out- 'Daya. ...! Abhijeet sir baat karenge...

'Arre nahi Shreya. ...rehne do...baad mein baat karta hoon main...acha chalo bye...'

'Bye sir...'

And she hung up...

At the CID bureau

'Yeh kyaa Abhijeet. ...tumne toh Daya se poocha hi nahi ki Shreya ab naaraz toh nahi hai usse...aise kaise phone rakh diya tumne ?'she was perplexed...

'Arre Tarika jee...unke beech sab theek hai ab...'

'Jhooth mat bolo Abhijeet. ...tumne iss baat mein Daya se kuch baat hi nahi ki phir kaise pata hai tumhe? '

'Tarika jee...jab do pyaar karne waalon ke beeech dooriyaan mit jaati hai na tab...ajab gajab transformation hota hai...'he said smiling...

'Kyaa...meri kuch samaz mein nahi aa raha hai...kaun sa transformation? '

'Transformation of Daya Sir to Daya ...as for example. ...'

This single hint was enough for Tarika...after all she was the girlfriend of Senior Inspector Abhijeet...

She too smiled on his remark...

'Waaaaah...par...pata nahi aage kyaa hona hai...'she said...

'Sab accha hi hoga...main hoon na...'

**So guys...this is the beginning of climax of the story...**

**Hope this chapter was able to bring a smile on your face...**

**please do review your feelings for this chapter. ...thank you! **


	8. The Truth

Hello everyone...here I am with the next part...enjoy!

**Chapter 8: The Truth**

**After 6 days...**

'Shreya! 'called a voice from behind. ...

'Sir...'

'Haan bolo kyaa batana tha...itni jaldee nein bulaaya tumne ...'said he...

'Abhijeet sir...woh mere ek rishtedaar ka naam hai Mohan Lal...unka jhagra hua tha papa ke saath...'

'Kyun kuch maaloom hai ?'

'Nahi sir...woh unhone bas ek dam se ham logon se saare rishte naate tod liye...pata nahi kyun...'she said.

'Par kuch toh wajah rahi hogi na...'he was thinking. ...

'Pata nahi sir...par woh meri shaadi mein bhi nahi aayenge...aisa papa ne bola...'she revealed...

'Hmmm...toh iss uncle se milna padega muzhe...'

'Sir...main bhi challun? '

'Nahi Shreya. ...mera plan doosra hai...tum yahan cases par kaam jarii rakho...'

'Theek hai sir...'she understood him...

Abhijeet immediately went about for executing his next plan...

'Agar mera andaaza sahi hai...toh yeh sab shayaad...paison ka maamla hi hai... 'he thought. ...

At Mohan ji' s residence...

'Uncle...please. ...mera yeh janna bahaut jaroori hai ki...aapne unse rishte kyun tod liye...yeh kisi ki jindagi ka sawal hai...'said Abhijeet sitting on a sofa beside Mohan ji...

After a series of requests and pleadings...Mohan ji had permitted to help him...thinking him to be a CID officer working for a case...

'Beta...darasal...ek saal pehle...meri behan bahaut beemaar thi...usse dil ki beemaari thi...operation karna bahaut jaroori tha...nahi toh woh mar sakti thi...'

'Hmm...'

'Mera jigri dost Mukund...usne muzhe wishwaas dilaaya ki meri behan ko kuch nahi hoga...usne kaha ki...woh kaise bhi paison ka intezaam karke...meri behan ki jindagi bacha lega...par. ...'

'Paar...kyaa? '

'Usne kaha ki...paise operation ki subah hospital pahunch jayenge...par paise kabhi doctor ke paas pahunche hi nahi...aur...aur...meri behan ka operation nahi ho saka...'

'Ohh...'

'Sabse acche dost hone ka yeh sila diya usne muzhe...maine hamesha uski madad ki thi...na jaane...kitni baar muskil waqt mein main uske saath khada raha...par ek baar...par...ek baar mera business ghate mein chal raha tha aur...muzhe uski jaroorat padi toh...usne...mere peeth par chura ghop diyaa...'he was full of tears. ...

'Sorry uncle. ...aapko itni kadwi baatein yaad dilaane ke liye...par...uncle kya muzhe aapki behan ki medical report ki copy mil sakti hai please. ...? I promise ki main khud use kuch dinon mein aapko wapas lauta dunga...bas ek jaroori case ke silsilay mein chahiye thi...uss hospital se related hai...please uncle...'he was dying to get that report...

'Theek hai...main lata hoon...'

After a while, Abhijeet was driving his way towards the CID bureau...with the file kept on the passenger seat...

'Ab sab theek ho jayega... 'he thought...

But a sudden thought made him to drive to Shreya's home rather than his workplace...

'Aao Abhijeet beta...'her father welcomed him...luckily. ...her mother was not present there...

'Mukund jee...muzhe aapse kuch bahaut jaroori baat karni hai...'

'Haan beta bolo...'

'Uncle jee aapne...kiske liye Siddharth ke pitaji se paise udhar liye the? '

'Woh darasal...'

'Haan...?'

'Woh...mera ek dost hai...Mohan...bas uske liye hi...'he said without revealing their current relationship...

'Hmm...aur unka aapke saath jhagra kyun hua...?'he asked.

'Kyaa...par yeh sab tumhe pata hai...?'he was stunned. ...

'Haan...'

'Beta...woh...pata nahi...ek din achanak...usne gusse mein muzhse baat ki aur...muzhse saare rishte naate tod liye...'

'Accha...aapko pata hai...kyun...?'

'Nahi. ...kabhi pooch hi nahi paaya...'

'Par muzhe pata hai...kyun...'

'Kyaa...?'

'Haan...'he showed him the report...the medical report of Mohan jee 's sister...

Shreya' s father was taken aback...

'Yeh...kyaa hai...'

'Yeh sachayii hai...aapke paise...kabhi hospital pahunche hi nahi...'

'Kyaa...par...'

'Haan...aur yeh ab saabit ho gayi hai ki...aapne Siddharth ke pitaji se koi paise udhar nahi lee thi...'

'Par aisa kaise ho sakta hai...?'

'Aisa hua hai Mukund jee...aur yeh Shreya ki Siddharth se shaadi...sab...sirf unn paison ke wajah se ho raha hai...jo...aaapne kabhi liye hi nahi hain...'he said.

Her father was absolutely stunned...

'...muzhse bahaut badi galti ho gayii hai... '

'Par ab galti sudharna padega...nahi toh... Shreya...'

'Nahi...main Shreya ko kabhi dukh nahi pahunchaunga...'

'Toh...sagaai tod dijiye na... .'

'Abhijeet beta...ham aise sagaai tod nahi sakte hain na...aakhhir hamaare khandaan ke izzat ka sawaal hai...aur...Shreya ki maa...usse ham kaise samjhaenge? 'He was very sad...

'Ab...kuch toh aisa karna hoga ki...taki...yeh sagaai...ka tutna...bilkul natural lage...aur...Siddharth ka asli chehra bhi sabke saamne ubhar aaye...'he said thinking...

He narrated all the threats imposed by Siddharth on Shreya...

'Kyaa?'

'Haan...yeh sach hai...'

'Beta...meri toh kuch samajh mein nahi aa raha hai...'

'Aap chinta mat kijiye Mukund jee...main hoon na...aap bas mera saath dijiye ga...'

'Beta...tum jo bologe...main karunga. ...par...'

'Theek hai...phir toh...abhi shaadi mein 7 din hain na...sab theek ho jayega...'assured Abhijeet to her helpless father...who was now too repentant of his deeds...

He went back to the CID bureau.

'Abhijeet kahan the tum?'asked Daya who was too worried of his whereabouts...

'Phone bhi bureau mein tha tumhara...'said the Acp...

Abhijeet sought their humble apologies and then went about narrating his findings. They all were extremely shocked to hear all he was saying. But at the same time, were immensely delighted too...

The smile which had been lost since ages...was back to the place it belonged as Shreya experienced extreme pleasure in her heart...it seemed that her soul had rushed back into her body...

'Shreya ki muskaan toh dekho...kaise ubhar ubhar ke saamne aa rahi hai...'said Purvi...

'Thank you so much sir...aaj aapki wajah se...'she was too glad...

'Phir se thank you ki rat lagana mat shuru karo Shreya...abhi toh aadha kaam baaki hi hai...'said Abhijeet...

'Ab toh kuch achhi khaasi planning karni padegi...'said Freddy...

'Plan toh ready hai Freddy...'

'Sir...hame toh bataiye...'said Sachin...

'Haan...bas unhe aane dijiye...'

'Kise sir?'said Freddy...

'Arre...Freddy...itna bhi nahi samjhe...Abhijeet sirf...do logon ko' unhe' kehke bulaata hai...ek toh Acp saab ko...aur doosra...'Daya said smiling...

'Hi Abhijeet...'said a voice...

Instantly, appeared over Abhijeet's lips...

'Aayiye...aayiye...Tarika jee...'

He narrated his plan briefly to everyone...

'Hmm...plan toh accha hai Abhijeet...par...yeh...'Acp was saying...

'Haan...Abhijeet sir...yeh ladki kahan se aayegi?' asked Purvi...

'Woh...main sambhalungi...'said Tarika. ...

**So...here is the chapter...please review guys...they encourage me a lot...and was this chapter able to give respite to your thirst for Dareya reunion, a bit or so? Any guesses what are these CID people are talking about?... :)**


End file.
